MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/8 May 2015
11:42 1 dislike on my video.... Joey Faust disliked my video about zandro strikes back to fight fist man 11:43 Hola 11:43 Palleteswapped yoshi vs Spriteswapped Self Character 11:52 hi 11:52 also 11:52 gtg 11:52 Hello 11:52 gotta play Minecraft. 11:52 Bye. 11:52 K. 11:55 Hello 11:55 Shet 11:56 almost i'm doing anything on MetalGuy213Levels.wad file 11:56 Hi 11:57 Hi. 11:57 Hello 11:58 How are you all? 11:58 I'm fine 11:58 Thanks 11:58 Hey Plas, see the news? 11:59 Aye. 11:59 Hi. 11:59 Hello 11:59 Hello 12:02 lol 12:05 (robotnik) 12:05 ded 12:07 Yo guys, Nintendo's getting a frkin amusment park 12:07 WUT 12:07 Proof 12:07 NOW 12:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VcpAuoaiWhE 12:19 :I 12:19 Ded 12:24 Working on an edit of this ten-year-old Pocket Ken 12:25 Hello 12:25 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0KJ0DLZnRY Where can I find this?!?! :0 12:26 MUGEN 12:26 But dat Ryu tho 12:26 I wanna see a Ken version with FAIYAAAAA 12:26 Found another vid of the same Ryu https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enjUppBZi7Q 12:27 They're all japanese 12:27 :') 12:28 Fuk 12:29 Buraido made it. 12:29 It's gotta be a Null 12:30 actually 12:30 he just uploaded the theme 12:30 i could recreate the edit if you want 12:30 I guess 12:31 may use N-Mario's Ryu as a base 12:31 Hmm 12:32 The Boss is from a IWBTG fangame called I wanna be the boshy 12:32 IknowRyuisfromstreetfighter 12:34 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NbVlFn-XCO4 12:40 I will need to get advice from Marv to create this edit 12:40 Hmm 12:40 He knows how to add themes to characters 12:42 ok 12:43 but he's ded right now 12:43 oh ok 12:44 owait 12:44 nvm 12:44 :P 12:44 i can figure it out myself 12:44 :p 12:46 ƒ 12:48 ƒukkatsu no ƒ 12:48 ? 12:49 E-102 γ 12:49 *Γ 12:49 Γ¬ 12:52 hi 12:52 Hello 12:53 I found the best mashup I'll ever hear 12:53 In my entire life 12:53 wot 12:53 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FwzxIX-tI90 12:54 THIS KICKS @$ 12:54 > : D 12:54 What is with you and Space Jam mashups? 12:55 It's not the space jam that I liked about it 12:56 what did you like about it? 12:56 The original sonh 12:56 be right back 12:56 *song 12:56 after these messages 12:58 Hello 12:58 ded 12:58 Metal03 is done. 12:58 Yo 12:58 Metal04 is now comming up and Hi 01:01 I'M NOT STU HA AS AS 01:03 i am back 01:03 Welcome back 01:06 hi 01:06 Ĳ 01:06 IJĲ 01:07 I'M NOT TOMMY HAHAHAH 01:07 ‱ 01:07 … 01:07 ..…. 01:08 Im just gonna go.,,I keep on forgetting how bored I get when I'm here... 01:08 Who remembers 01:08 :s 01:08 Bye 01:08 _ ‾ 01:09 RUGRATS PRESCHOOL DAZE 01:09 brb 01:10 ℚ ℝ ℙ ℤ ℕ ℂ 01:10 ℚ ℝ ℙ ℤ ℕ ℂ 01:12 @Gudine 01:12 How do you do all of this fancy stuff 01:12 ... 01:12 Html entities 01:12 ☎ 01:13 ☎ 01:13 It's a phone 01:14 ★★★☆☆ 01:14 ☆☆☆☆☆ 01:14 ballistic beans 01:14 ♯ 01:14 #♯ 01:15 ⋙ 01:15 :⋙ 01:15 big⇔/big] 01:15 ⇔ 01:16 ⁢ 01:16 “I am Groot” 01:17 01:17 01:17 01:17 test 01:17 01:17 test2 01:18 WHO WANTS TO SEE WORMY FROM SPONGEBOB 01:18 STEP INTO A SLIMJIM YEAH 01:18 TYPING IN ALL CAPS 01:19 01:20 �� 01:21 Can you do molester moon? 01:21 ? 01:21 owait 01:21 ������ 01:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YcBJuuYKo_A 01:22 Molester moon is this. 01:22 ����ℂ 01:24 There is a legend that you post it three times (like I did), you'll get a set of emoji that tells how they are going to die 01:24 It's like the Bloody Mary legend 01:24 But it's made up 01:27 <3krok> goin t'bed 01:27 <3krok> ciao 01:27 bye 01:28 Bye 01:31 :P 01:31 �� 01:31 GUDINE 01:31 STOP 01:31 WITH 01:31 THE 01:31 HTML 01:31 THNG 01:31 *thing 01:31 YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US 01:32 D: 01:32 * MetalGuy213 summons the shitty internet mode 01:32 Oh-key 01:32 thank god 01:33 I hate patience! Give your DR MARIO NOW!!!! 01:33 -Yochi 01:33 lol 01:33 The Edit war maker 01:33 He must have wanted to leak my Dr. Mario. 01:34 I made the mistake of giving it to him anyway :L 01:34 BAK 01:35 So, who made the private edit of Dr. Mario. I know you've created it. Or did you edit it? 01:35 Yochi did. 01:35 That phukr. 01:36 (that was intentional FYI) 01:36 So. 01:36 Why could he leak it then?... 01:36 It's his. 01:36 It was MY work-in-progress at the time. 01:37 oh 01:37 I'M NOT SILVERLIKESBABYTOYSLOLZ HAHAHA 01:41 LIGAF 01:42 Giving Scar a new portrait. 01:45 Hello 01:46 hi 01:49 Watching Splatoon Direct 01:51 I wasn't excited for Splatoon 01:52 Sadly not watching it 01:52 but I think it will have amiibo compatability 01:52 It will 01:52 if you scan mario it will give you F.L.U.D.D 01:52 hmm 01:54 I'm thinking of a custom style I can make 01:54 I could think of it 01:54 and see if it fits with Kim Kaphwan (he might be one of my WIPs, maybe recolored RBFF appearance) 01:59 ded 02:00 Not big surprise 02:00 just watching vid 02:01 are you logging all of the details? 02:01 like if there's product placement or not 02:01 IDK 02:03 Bee are bee 02:05 hi koa 02:05 hi 02:05 hi there 02:05 currently facing AI issues in my character 02:11 ded 02:12 well shet 02:14 I have heard that AI is one of the hardest things to make. 02:22 I'm back 02:29 ded 02:30 I'M NOT SILVERLIKESBABYTOYSLOLZ 02:30 I AM STU 02:30 HAHAHAB 02:30 ... 02:31 Shitoo 02:31 This OC I had named Chaz was named after a Rugrats character 02:34 Hello 02:34 hai 02:35 hi 02:35 Hai 02:35 Wats ur profil pic 02:36 Cali Bear! 02:36 Kim Kaphwan. 02:36 Villager and Nui Harime 02:36 HOOUKYAKU 02:36 woa 02:36 Blue... 02:36 You know what mine is 02:36 :P 02:37 The one Pingu can't stop mentioning 02:37 Mine is nightmare Stu 02:37 Yus 02:37 Also has captured my attentions. 02:37 Very hard to draw though. 02:38 :-| 02:41 Ded 02:42 http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/958/365/198.png 02:43 http://i.imgur.com/YUogb5i.png it's forever 02:43 https://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=-RNmINEsN6U 02:44 ... 02:44 ... 02:44 Gtg 02:44 Bye y'all 02:45 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-RNmINEsN6U 02:45 bye 02:45 Farewell Mortals 05:13 Hrm. 05:13 That's that problem fixed. 05:13 Ghost was having problems with his character. 05:13 Juggle points :P 05:14 I made a better hyper portrait for Arnold... 05:15 Because Wlanman's looked shoddy. 05:15 . 05:15 .. 05:15 ... 05:15 Greetings Mortals 05:16 Greeting 05:16 I also made one for Helga. 05:17 Because Wlanman made it in the same fasion as Arnold's. 05:17 @PT: That will not make me want to enjoy coding 05:17 :/ 05:17 That look really hard to understand and remember 05:17 Hello 05:17 Hello 05:17 Nah. 05:18 MUGEN coding is easy compared to the likes of C++ and DarkBASIC :) 05:18 <3krok> in a way its easy to learn but hard to master 05:18 What's DarkBASIC? 05:18 <3krok> just like any form of code really 05:19 In short: 05:19 By default, characters have a maximum of 15 juggle points. 05:19 Ghost was wondering why his launcher wasn't hitting more than once. 05:19 His launcher took away 8 juggle points. 05:19 Hi guys 05:19 Hi. 05:19 Hello 05:19 <3krok> yo 05:19 DarkBASIC is horrible. 05:19 Don't go anywhere near it. 05:20 Moving to a different subject for a second... 05:21 Do we really need articles about MediaFire, 4shared, etc.? 05:21 I really don't think so... 05:21 Hello 05:22 Neither the BitTorrent categories 05:22 That's what I was thinking. 05:22 I dunno, but if they want to learn about this BitTorrent, why not 05:22 Wikipedia exists 05:22 A exception would be MegaUpload 05:22 I mean, I understand articles about websites like Tier-1 and Mugen Fighters Guild. 05:22 'cuz it's a stage 05:22 But BitTorrents that have otherwise nothing to do with MUGEN? 05:23 Not in the slightest. 05:23 Well yeah, if the BitTorrent exists as a character or stage, then we'd make character/stage articles about them. 05:24 They have content for MUGEN :p 05:25 So does my computer? 05:25 Should we make an article about my computer? :P 05:25 ... 05:25 ... Um.... ^^ ' 05:25 that reminds me of when Plasmo said you had porn pics on it 05:26 :} 05:27 PT can't hold fetishes :} 05:28 https://youtu.be/jmqKyik-9Dg?t=12m52s 05:28 Thos one has much skills :p 05:30 3 badges in Omega Ruby, also 05:31 ... 05:32 https://youtu.be/jmqKyik-9Dg?t=15m35s 05:32 Yolooo! :} 05:36 Gotta eat Kebab and Fries :p 05:39 Hi. 05:40 Hello 05:40 Hi 05:40 getting reddy tu relezdds 05:40 Hello 05:41 Hiiii 05:42 Hi. 05:48 look an elephant 05:50 Shut u and take my Eevee 05:50 Who'da trunk it :} 05:57 bigger dik 05:57 dontey 05:59 Expand dong. 06:00 DD 06:00 Dongey Gonk 06:00 Konkey Dong. 06:01 I best be off. 06:01 I'll be back later. 06:01 Bai :3 06:14 Shao Kahn seems not to appear on the roster 07:21 the sad truth 07:25 Why is Wave 4 so hard to get? 07:26 Hello 07:29 because noa is absolute garbage at supply and demand 07:30 I want the Pac-Man amiibo. 07:30 But it's impossible to find. 07:30 I just want a game & watch amiibo and I'll be set 07:31 but knowing amiibo's past that's not gonna be easy 07:31 I have all of Wave 1 to 3. 07:31 Even though I had to deal with scalpers. 07:32 all of it? 07:32 even villager, marth and wft? 07:32 Yeel 07:32 *Yee. 07:32 my god 07:33 I don't think I have the time, money and especially patience for amiibo collecting 07:33 the rarest I got is diddy kong 07:33 I have no amiibo ;_; 07:33 I think falcon's getting more rare though and I have him 07:34 All of Set 1 via official places. 07:34 Set 2 and onwards were harder. 07:34 ... 07:35 amiibo is a mess 07:35 If it wasn't for the rarities I would've only gotten my mains. 07:35 and I just generally stay away from it 07:41 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 07:42 Hello 07:43 Hi! 07:44 Hello m8. 07:44 m9 07:47 ness pic cunfrimmmd 07:47 :O 07:52 view my profile m8 07:53 but I dont feel like it 07:54 <3krok> hi 07:54 <3krok> belated welcomes are how i roll 07:55 ... 07:55 intense 07:57 Back 07:57 http://puu.sh/hGdBG.png how 2 play muge 07:59 https://youtu.be/_9OhH6rHXn0?t=36m48s 07:59 How to make a Spin Dash in a catch 07:59 >36m in 08:02 Hello Light 08:02 hi 08:03 hi 08:04 hai 08:04 (miku hatsune) 08:04 moko 08:04 Right name on the select.def, right name, how come Shao Kahn isn't showing up in the roster? 08:04 hotsono 08:05 Did you checked his folder? 08:05 The DEF file name might not match with the folder name. 08:07 I did, but it's still having it 08:08 Unlike others, it have Arcade version and Mugen version 08:08 DEF name and folder name must match 08:08 especially in the select.def 08:08 also 08:08 I give you 100 emerlads if you let me give the toonalexsora downolad. 08:09 emeralds* 08:09 Alex (Original) 08:09 There's the download. 08:09 Also... 08:09 You don't want Ruby and Sapphire also ? :p 08:09 Be aware... 08:09 He has MLP references.. 08:09 *gives toonalexsora 100 emeralds* 08:09 thnx 08:10 * Toupou still not ready for coding his character 08:10 What if (ADOM) is (alex) 's arch-nemesis? :} 08:10 I did match, i checked again, but it still doesn't shows up 08:11 hmm. 08:12 :} 08:12 Is the character list alright in form (not too many errors)? 08:13 in select.def 08:13 I put it between other characters who did worked 08:13 hmm 08:13 and also moved Shao to be up 08:14 Is it a good version? 08:14 Thechar 08:15 I heard from people on the blog about the best Shao Kahn 08:15 to download, so i downloaded that one 08:16 uh make sure if it's all case sensitive too 08:16 Buuuuuut, maybe i download the character again and see if it's gonna work this time 08:17 Could be because it has no icon 08:17 For the mugen screenpack 08:17 different screenpacks hae different icons 08:17 Gotta test Ronald McDonald for his own article 08:17 wait, all the file names are with caps lock 08:17 SHAOKAHN 08:18 lol 08:18 that's probably it 08:18 the folder has to be 08:18 caps 08:18 because in the page, some moves are wrong about the original as moves from edit versions are included also 08:18 as well as the select.def name 08:19 I'll try that out, thanks for the help 08:19 np 08:20 Alex,Guess what,all alex 4v4. 08:20 k 08:21 Lemme get my bandicam 08:22 hi snowballz 08:22 Hello! 08:22 hi 08:23 dang it.. 08:23 i have lot of tumors in my head 08:23 Do you know what tumors are 08:23 .. 08:24 Anybody remember Socket 08:24 Or do you mean you have a headache? 08:24 And you are calling them "tumors"? 08:24 say hello to youtube 08:24 say hello to my little friend *BANG!* 08:24 (lol) 08:24 I think he means pimples. 08:24 hey look it's plucky the duck 08:25 I'm finally going to create Socket V2 08:25 @Lighting,almost..... i don't know what are those Little balls on my head 08:25 are like tumors 08:25 you're going into puberty 08:25 ... i don't wanna die... 08:25 pffff 08:26 Hello 08:26 Hi Koa-devil. 08:26 little balls on your head? 08:27 zits. 08:27 oh no no no it's not a tuma 08:27 just zitz 08:27 Tumor* 08:27 and who's this guy 08:27 how timeman is an chatmod or an admin 08:27 koa-devil https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ve8aYb-Jjoo 08:28 wot 08:28 check timeman's peofile 08:28 he got 0 edits 08:28 and in chat got lot of edits 08:28 "i hope you like this fucker" 08:28 link pls 08:29 my drawing is like 7 year old 08:30 I see all of the matches are about daniel... 08:31 Idungettit 08:31 always p1:me p2:maybe my brother 08:34 I see... 08:35 How old are you? 08:36 Not telling. 08:37 Anime hater ALERT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgU9h5p6i1I 08:37 Hey guise 08:38 I got my new cellphone! 08:38 kewl 08:38 what model is it 08:38 That's a secret 08:47 ... 08:47 herro gudine 08:47 Hello 08:47 Hello 08:47 I'm on my PC again 08:49 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndf9ViXQWU4 08:49 The best super mario video here. 08:53 H 08:53 E 08:53 L 08:53 L 08:53 O 08:53 ? 08:53 nu 08:54 ... 08:54 Little balls are like tumors.... 08:55 They are pimples! 08:55 i got some on my head and 1 Little ball on my testicle.... 08:55 ... 08:55 TMI 08:55 hi 08:55 hello all 08:55 Hello spaceling 08:55 Metalguy is complaining about lumps on his head. 08:55 Not only on his head aparently 08:55 ... 08:55 (same as Koa-Devil) 08:56 I know he is 08:56 but then he had the grace to talk about his BALLS 08:57 (lack of grace) 09:01 (he) 09:01 sheeit 09:02 dong 09:04 Hello 09:04 man i dont like this update 09:05 Which update? 09:05 ^ 09:05 Character Article upd8? 09:05 no 09:05 and no 09:05 android update 09:06 What happen? 09:06 5.0.2 09:06 its kinda sluggish 09:06 Android updates require more processing power each time. 09:06 ew 09:06 :L 09:07 bloatware 09:07 that explains a lot 09:07 and that 09:07 fackin bloatware 09:08 How long ago did you get your phone? 09:08 feb 09:08 K. 09:08 Did you find any bloatware? 09:08 uh one app 09:08 soft card 09:09 Did it come with the update? 09:09 play newsstand 09:09 play books 09:09 hangouts 09:09 ye 09:09 185 apps suuposedly updated 09:09 tmobile my id 09:10 tmobile tv 09:10 tmobile my account 09:10 ttt 09:11 tmobile memory waster 09:11 Too bad Shao didn't worked 09:11 with a tmobile shoe measurer 09:12 that sucks 09:12 Oh and the version is OMEGAPSYCHO 09:12 you should of had the name in all caps in the fields i told you 09:13 goes for the .def, the folder name, and the name in select.def 09:13 case sensitive 09:13 I did 09:13 I'm Now Bonus Kun 09:13 ah thats weird 09:13 All fields? 09:14 OMG.... 09:14 ye 09:14 The texts? 09:14 Did you check if the .def has the same name as the folder? 09:14 The notes? 09:14 my INTERNET EXPLORER IS TURNING GLITCHY 09:14 it has to be the same 09:14 @Metal Git a gud browser 09:14 OMEGAPSYCHO.def 09:14 @Jenn,i will be try chrome 09:14 folder name is OMEGAPSYCHO 09:14 but is not powering on 09:15 Try Firefox. 09:15 name in select.def list is OMEGAPSYCHO 09:15 Hello 09:15 @Gudine: Try to thinking about a good gameplay text make my brain tired, and the description is for PT :p 09:15 ... 09:15 Gameplay text is all 09:15 Palettes are indeed not much important 09:16 Original page is already confused, because he don't talk about only Kishio's version 09:16 but all the others, and the movelist is about DD1's version 09:16 ... 09:16 Well 09:16 You need to make the article 09:17 Not copy-paste what's on the base page 09:17 dats bad 09:17 Well 09:17 You didn't copypasted nothing actually... 09:17 Because a little hard to find what word is better 09:17 name is OMEGAPSYCHO... hmm? 09:18 to use my brain 09:18 yes 09:18 for the .def 09:18 and folder name 09:18 as well as the character list in select.def 09:18 I think i redownload it while keeping the non-capitalized one's 09:18 k 09:18 @Tou not trying to be rude... 09:19 just make sure the folde name matches with the .def in it 09:19 But i think you should just stay on the chat then... 09:19 Or make a simpler article 09:19 Ronald definitely wasn't the best one to start with 09:19 RKT 09:20 ... 09:20 Bah ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 09:21 Original Shao folder name: MortalKombatII_SHAOKAHN_Playable 09:21 omg 09:21 D: 09:21 ? 09:21 rename the def file same as the folder? 09:21 ye thats why it doesnt work 09:21 lol 09:22 The redownloaded version 09:22 ok well lets make this easier 09:22 rename the folder to "shaokahn" 09:22 open the folder 09:23 I tried that 09:23 rename the .def to shaokahn 09:23 and write the name in select.def 09:23 it doesnt"? 09:23 It doesn't work on that, sadly 09:24 you know how to post screenshots? 09:24 I know prt scr 09:25 post them online though? 09:32 I'm thinking which of these screenshots i should make, i ain't really a big fan of making screenshots by the way 09:33 thats fine 09:33 alt+prntscreen 09:33 paste in mspaint 09:33 save as whatever 09:35 post to pntscreen 09:35 .com 09:39 woah 09:39 weuh 09:39 Hola 09:39 Piri pipi pi pi piri pipi, piripipi pi pi pi 09:39 YEE 09:39 poop but 09:39 Hello 09:39 a green dorito 09:39 yo 09:39 Hola! :D 09:39 No sabemos hablar español 09:39 How are you all, guy? .3. 09:39 espera 09:39 si podemos 09:39 good 09:39 sjdápfsokaopgjasgjañsgjasgasgasg 09:39 I know. 09:40 I have enter here before, i just say "Hello" in Spanish because... i don't know. 09:40 I'm fine 09:40 Thanks 09:40 Hello 09:41 I have finish the Donald's gameplay text from what I have think in mind 09:41 Hello 09:41 Maybe not perfect, but it's better than nothing 09:41 wan wan woooooo 09:42 Yep 09:42 I don't even know how to make a character, jaja. 09:42 im learning 09:42 :D 09:43 (hype) 09:44 sabias que para reirte en ingles 09:44 es ha ha? 09:44 o haha? 09:44 si 09:44 Dorito verdE? 09:44 Me too, I don't know how to make a character by coding, but someone want to learning me 09:44 Lo se, pero lo hago por costumbre 09:44 Wait, i solved it 09:44 De todas formas es basicamente lo mismo. 09:44 Thanks btw 09:44 i actually imagined making a book about it 09:44 np 09:45 i understand the basics 09:45 however 09:45 theres a lot more stuff involved 09:45 that ill try to learn 09:46 ajajaja 09:47 my computer is acting weird... 09:47 .... 09:47 I don't know how to code or have the artistic skills to make a character but w/e 09:47 (smashbros) 09:47 Hello 09:47 theres the thing 09:47 Finally connected, jeez... 09:47 Hello 09:48 you can use spritesheets 09:48 Just gave Dante a special move: http://prntscr.com/732snk 09:48 and tutorials 09:48 well what if I don't want to sue spritesheets 09:48 well then youre happy 09:48 (happy) 09:48 ... 09:49 I want to create a character, but i don't know how, but even with that, i am happyu 09:49 I think that it's very long to learn, and hard to doing and remember 09:49 Because i have a cokkie. 09:49 I'll rip my character's sprites directly from the game 09:49 cookie* 09:49 Thanks. 09:49 Or rather, i ripped 09:49 Oh 09:49 I thought it was a coke 09:49 :'v 09:49 but w/e 09:50 http://img.timeinc.net/time/photoessays/2009/top10_bad_drinks/new_coke.jpg 09:50 kk 09:50 http://img.timeinc.net/time/photoessays/2009/top10_bad_drinks/new_coke.jpg 09:50 Ronald McDonald/Kishio's version 09:50 What do you think about gameplay text ? 09:50 First: 09:50 What's a gameplay text? 09:50 As you said, it's better than nothing 09:50 @Dorito 09:51 It's what's below the "Gameplay" section 09:51 And it ends on the "Stats" section 09:51 *on the start of the "Stats" section 09:51 As my character is not from a game, so I must make codes from himself 09:52 I'll make the codes myself as well 09:52 Dante's new special move is called Kamikaze. Its mostly based on Duck Hunt's natural B from SSB4, if that is the can had properties of a rubber ball. 09:52 The rips had every sprite facing the wrong way :L 09:52 *neutral 09:52 Dammit, i want to see your character but the fuck*ng internet... 09:52 Thanks Gudine 09:53 but I think that it's too hard and long to codes good 09:53 @Dorito mine? 09:53 User:Gudine/Sandbox 09:53 My character don't exist, so you can't see it :p 09:53 It'll be more or less like that 09:53 I refer to the Ronald. 09:53 Oh 09:53 Ronald is not "our" character 09:53 Oh. 09:53 I'd say it have lots of images but... 09:53 It has none 09:53 Just someone else not in the wiki which has made it 09:53 Another flaw 09:53 :3 09:53 Ah. 09:53 ronald can be our character 09:53 in our hearts 09:54 :'v 09:54 Or when we eat it 09:54 * Toupou laugh as Ronald, with birds's noises 09:54 in our hearts 09:54 Or when we sleep and we have nighmares. 09:54 Lel 09:54 Or even now 09:54 I dun wanna have a Ronald nightmare 09:54 While he is seeing us 09:55 when we mcfreakin lose it 09:55 That reminds me of the fact rape edits of him might exist... 09:55 Sadly 09:55 Holy... . _ . 09:55 ew 09:55 Srry to say that 09:55 (no) 09:56 Being honest, the face in him sprites have a... 09:56 But it's the sad truth 09:56 Id on't know how to say it.. 09:56 Rapist face... 09:56 At least it's better than vore 09:56 I suppose 09:57 :( 09:57 I gotta go 09:57 Bai 09:57 k cya 09:58 my phone is on faaya 09:58 dayum 09:58 ius watah 09:58 OH WEIT 09:58 nuu 09:59 YEE 09:59 you know those car scent dangly things 09:59 there was a sonic the heg 09:59 dge 09:59 one 10:00 Also Gudine, Kishio's Donald's article don't need template delete anymore, now that he's as Team SMRT's Homer article 10:00 oh yas i want my car to smell like fast 10:01 lol 10:02 Now, "real" bye (as I have gets a private message) 10:02 kk 10:02 Bye 10:03 Bye :D 10:03 hmm 10:04 i'm just Bonus kun now 10:04 no Jagi for now 10:04 and my comupter still acting weird 10:05 omg theres such a thing as dorito the hedgehog 10:05 °~° 10:05 ? 10:05 Pic pls 10:05 goofle it 10:06 it leads to a dA closedblink 10:06 link 10:06 There is such a thing as Google Chrome the Pony.. 10:06 :L 10:06 wtf 10:06 Also Wikipe-tan 10:08 OMG..... 10:09 my computer is acting more weird 10:09 stopped the music and started it 10:09 gudine the hedgehog 10:10 Pls no 10:10 Sure, i'll put ponifications in blue 10:10 theres none 10:10 JAJA 10:10 But not a crappy Sawneek OhSee 10:10 @Gudine: 10:10 K 10:10 The other day i searched my name and the word "The hedgehog". 10:11 My eyes still have pain. 10:11 Announcement time 10:11 I'm lucky for having a original username 10:11 I'm going let people test Dante soon. 10:11 which someone already uses on dA 10:11 @PSX k 10:11 lol 10:11 http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2010/226/f/4/RQ_Dante_the_Hedgehog_by_Black_Storm_27.png 10:12 Hello 10:12 Gudine on dA is aparently a female btw 10:12 Hello! :D 10:12 Hi 10:13 weird 10:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9B0-HFkpT4 10:13 That's gonna be my new character soon 10:14 Once I get done with his basic attacks, sprites, and ect, I'll start sending it to testers. 10:15 youre gonna stop 10:15 cause thats what you do 10:15 when you meet an irresistable force 10:16 :| 10:16 .... 10:16 quoting 10:16 xD 10:17 that char has potential tho 10:17 mine? :S 10:18 leo luster 10:19 o 10:20 i'll record a vid 10:20 of wat 10:25 REMEMEBER TO AVOID FUCKING TROLLS:if an FNAF Fan or other shitty fan who likes to insult people... just report him or insult HIM UP 10:26 Or laugh at him face. 10:27 heheh 10:27 Or ignore him completely... 10:27 That's what i do 10:27 kung fu kek 10:30 i'm almost the MetalMostInsultertoinsultpeoplewholikestoinsulthim213 10:30 ... 10:31 just jokin 10:31 k 10:39 .3. 10:42 ok 10:42 finally can make the vid 10:42 added some victory works 10:43 hello boss 10:43 Hi. 10:44 Laptop runs SO much faster in Windows 7 Basic mode, but I can't change the colour scheme :s 10:46 Hola, Plasmoid .3. 10:46 Hi. 10:49 .3. .3. .3. 10:55 I like toxic doritoes. 10:55 I'm seeing my wikia notifications... 10:56 "How do Thanos, Freddy Fazbear, or Batman show their undying love? Share your favorite love stories" 10:56 OK 10:56 I guess it'd rather kill me 10:56 TIME TO UPLOAD THE CHAR AND THE VID 10:56 i founded other glitch on OTW '14.... 10:56 during DonaldDesu's Ronald McDonald's SGS can OTW make dissapear if u turns in his 12P Mode 11:00 Hi 11:00 Hola .3. 11:01 Oh hi! 11:01 OH GOD 11:01 Your new, arn't you? 11:01 I JUST NOTICED 11:01 welcome to MUGEN database! 11:02 PALS ARE NOT BEING RESET 11:02 ARE BEING RESET I MEAN 11:02 ?? 11:02 Hello 11:03 @Wind Koa isn't new 11:03 ok 11:03 fixed it 11:05 Now to wonder, is it possible in arcade when you're defeating a specific character, the next round choosing an character for that specific character? 11:06 It's not 11:06 Like, defeating Mario, next round will be Luigi 11:06 MSM might be able to do that 11:06 Normal MUGEN can't 11:08 Hmm, ok 11:09 Haider m8 11:09 pakalu papito is bae 11:11 Hello 11:11 Wait a minute 11:11 Dorito Vere, weren't you on Steven Universe wikia chat before? 11:12 *Verde 11:12 *Bae 11:12 c: 11:12 Dorito verde is bae 11:12 And i believe it's a Steven Universe character on his avatar 11:12 I know, it's Peridot 11:12 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Peridot 11:12 I've seen every episode 11:13 peridot is bae 11:13 How funny 11:13 I seen none 11:13 Ohwait 11:13 guys guys 11:13 It's a girl? 11:13 i got a new mixtape and it's about to drop 11:13 No but seriously, once I went into SU wikia chat and I think I saw Dorito Verde there 11:13 it's called GPA. 11:14 ""Peridot" is a Gem who made her first appearance in "Warp Tour." " 11:14 What did i lose? 11:14 Someone should fix that then 11:14 Someone talked to me? 11:14 Peridot is bae 11:14 I am a boy. 11:14 Dorito verde is also bae 11:14 @Dorito 11:14 I just like the character. 11:14 What? 11:14 I mean the cha-oh 11:14 Ok 11:14 Ah. 11:14 And i have never been in the SU Wiki 11:14 Why? 11:14 Can ya fix that description then? 11:14 Okay, I was just asking 11:14 The description? 11:15 What description? 11:15 I don't want to see my name in wiki activities unknown for me 11:15 http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Peridot 11:15 lewdine why are you posting pics of bae 2015 05 08